The Magical Season
by ArtemisEmerald
Summary: Duo spends christmas eve alone, that is, till Heero comes home around midnight. Lovely christmas present ne?


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, the Hobbit, or Orlando and Elijah. They are their own people, and as much as I wish I could own them, or have them . I can't. -_-;.  
  
A/N: Yes, there is a bit of real people slash in here, and there will be even more when I get further along in chapters. Probably chapter 3 or 4. And yes, I know this takes place waa~y in the future, but lets just say that this Orlando and Elijah are distant relatives of the ones who played in Lord of the Rings and Black Hawk Down, both of which are mentioned in the next chapter, and I am thinking of Orlando and Heero having a 'Gab fest' over those two movies, after Duo gets Heero hooked on Lord of the Rings.  
  
Rating: PG-13 for now, might raise to an R in the future chapters.  
  
The Magical Season. . .  
  
Duo stared into the fire with a longing. It was Christmas Eve and he was all alone. Heero was away on a mission, and the other pilots were at their apartments across town. The blizzard that had suddenly hit cancelled the plans the four had.  
  
Duo, who, up till this moment, was full of the Christmas spirit, decided that he was going to have a get together, just the five of them. But, as his luck is, Heero got called off, then, once the decorations were hung, the blizzard hit.  
  
Two phone calls rained in, saying that there was no way they could get across town in this weather. Wufei couldn't even make it across their street to Quatre and Trowa's apartment.  
  
The thought of his friends made him sigh. At least they had people to spend the evening with. If Wufei couldn't leave, then that meant Treize and Zechs couldn't get to their destination either. And Quat and Tro always were together no matter what.  
  
He had to go and offer to live with Heero so the cost of after war inflation wouldn't render them bankrupt. Though, they were better off then most, thanks to Heero's wonderful hacking skills, they lacked nothing. All living with the 'Perfect Soldier' did was give him a lot of time alone, and that's not good for anyone.  
  
He got up and went into his room to grab his laptop, then trudged back into the living room.  
  
He laid down on the thick, white rug in front of the fire and turned on his fully charged LT. He quickly logged onto the web and then his messenger. Then, joined in on his favorite site.  
  
Unbeknownst to his friends, and Heero even, he was really very good at Chess, and spent all his free time playing mainly online. Typing in his user name, Imkhelek, he hoped his online pal, Malhlokë, was on. Imagine his luck at finding a suitable partner for Chess and someone who was into Lord of the Rings as much as he.  
  
Just logged on: Imkhelek  
  
Imkhelek: Ohayo! Anyone on here?  
  
Jambela: Ohayo, Imkhelek.  
  
Imkhelek: Hi, have you seen Malhlokë?  
  
Jambela: Aye, he is in room four. Won't let anyone join him. Maybe you'll have better luck getting in.  
  
Imkhelek: Maybe. Thanks!  
  
Duo switched around and requested entrance to the room.  
  
Just logged in room four: Imkhelek  
  
Malhlokë: Ohayo Duo! I was waiting for you.  
  
Imkhelek: Hey, Orli, what's the word?  
  
Malhloke: Not much! Oh, guess who is joining me for Christmas this year  
  
Imkhelek: Hmm, this is a tough one. Could it be, Eli?  
  
Malhloke: lol. Yeah. He's in the shower at the moment. We still on for next week? I want you to meet him. I also want to meet this Heero you keep going on about.  
  
Duo bit his lip and started typing.  
  
Imkhelek: Yeah, if they get the town cleared. Major blizzard. I don't know about Heero. Nothing has happened yet. He's never here long enough for me to try. Besides, that, he's not home, and I don't know when he's gunna be back.  
  
Malhloke: Oh. IT'S CHRISTMAS EVE AND HE'S GONE!!!!  
  
Imkhelek: Yes. Calm down, Orli.  
  
Malhloke: Er, that wasn't me.  
  
Imkhelek: Eh? Someone out of the shower?  
  
Malhloke: Yeah.  
  
Imkhelek: I see. So? We up for a game?  
  
Duo spent the rest of the evening playing chess against his friend, until he noticed that that a certain friend was getting distracted. He typed in that he had to go and remembered just in time to give Orli his address before logging off. He turned his lap top off and stood up. He wasn't really tired so he grabbed another log for the fire, a pillow and the book, The Hobbit, before settling down in his original spot on the floor. Then, he remembered to turn down the thermostat, and to grab a few blankets. Soon, he was ready to read.  
  
He got about two chapters further before he dozed off.  
  
~~  
  
Heero quietly shut the door to the house and managed to shake off half the snow covering him onto the mat beneath him. He look around, wondering where his beautiful, yes, Heero defiantly had a thing for Duo, roommate had run off to. It was only eleven o'clock, and normally Duo was by the door, waiting for him to see if he was alright after missions. Yet, this time, no Duo.  
  
He walked towards the living room and peeked in. The fire was almost out, and a mass of blankets was lying on the floor on top of the thick white rug. He strode around the couch and gently tugged at the blankets. The edge fell back to reveal a sleeping Duo.  
  
Heero smiled and looked around him. Duo's lap top was hanging precariously off the couch, and a book was lying under Duo's head. Heero reached and tugged the book out from under Duo's head. He wiped off a bit of drool, so it wouldn't ruin the pages. He marked Duo's place with a book mark, then closed it and glanced at the cover. 'The Hobbit' by J. R. R. Tolkien.  
  
He raised an eyebrow and glanced at Duo, then back at the book. He stood up from his kneeled position and placed it on the end table. He grabbed Duo's laptop and placed it on one end of the couch, a safe distance from the edge this time. He gathered, tho, that their cat, Smoky, had something to do with its location. He walked into his room and changed out of his wet clothes, and into a pair of flannel P.J.'s.  
  
He headed to the kitchen and put a kettle of water on the stove, watching it with a careful eye to catch it before it whistled. He grabbed a mug and a packet of coco. That and a plate of fresh cookies, that Duo must have made, made a wonderful snack for him, and he walked back into the living room. He stoked the fire, and sat down on the couch with his feet tucked up next to him. He set the mug and plate of the end table next to the book. He picked it up and looked at it intently.  
  
//Hmm looks good. Might as well try it.// He thought, opening it to the first page.  
  
He was soon so engrossed into the book that he didn't notice the bundle on the floor begin to move.  
  
~~  
  
//Ugh, too warm! // Duo thought, kicking off a blanket. He looked around and let out an undetectable hiss of pain as something grabbed hold of his hair. He grabbed his braid and held it up to show a gray kitten dangling from it. He shook his head and scratched at the white spot on the kitten's neck. He set the kitten on the floor and watched it until it jumped up onto the couch. His eyes then detected someone sitting on the couch, and under further scrutiny, they also had his book, //Heero.// he thought as he saw tufts of chocolate brown hair peeking up over the edge of the binding.  
  
He sat up and crawled over so he sat in front of Heero. He laid his chin on Heero's knee and smile inwardly as Heero visibly jumped, "Where are you at?"  
  
"Huh?" Heero was still a bit shaken that Duo was able to surprise him.  
  
Duo smirked, "Where are you in the story?"  
  
"Uh, just caught up to you." Heero replied, after properly getting his mouth into working order.  
  
"Cool. Wanna read to me?" Duo asked, his eyes going wide and innocent.  
  
"Sure." Heero took another drink of his coco then looked back at the book, "'There were many paths that led up into those mountains, and many passes over them. But most of the paths were cheats and many deceptions and led nowhere or to bad ends; and most of the passes were infested by evil things and dreadful dangers."  
  
Duo went into a trance as his mind played over images from the previously, many times, read book. Listening to Heero made the already favorite book even better. Heero's smooth tenor voice worked the ups and downs perfectly, as though he too, had read and memorized the book before, which Duo knew wasn't true, do to the nature that Heero didn't normally read. He smiled as he imagined himself and Heero wandering through middle earth in place of Bilbo and Gandalf. Oh the things they could do. His eyes slipped shut and images of Mirkwood and the wood-elves sprang to mind. The tall, glorious creatures that could be as silent as a calm wind if they liked.  
  
Heero glanced up and smiled as he caught glimpse of Duo in some sort of heaven. The smile grew a bit more as Duo's eyes snapped open, "Why did you stop?"  
  
"Well, I hit chapter eight, and it's going on two. I suggest going to bed. We can read more tomorrow if you'd like." Heero said, going into his own trance of amethyst eyes.  
  
Duo nodded and stood up. He reached down and pulled Heero to his feet. Duo, who wasn't quite well equipped in his balance, fell over backwards onto the blankets and pillows on the floor, Heero landing on top of him. Noses touching, all the two could do was stare at each other, cerulean to amethyst. Duo, not one for sexual pressure, (he figured if his choice was between action and a nosebleed, there was no competition) raised his head not quite an inch and placed his lips lightly over Heero's.  
  
They laid there for a few seconds, lips touching and nothing else, until Heero couldn't take it anymore. His hands rose to cup Duo's face, thumb gently caressing Duo's jaw. He applied pressure and shouted inside his mind as Duo began to push back.  
  
After a few minutes and the need for air arose, they pulled apart slowly and smiled shyly at each other, "Fuck the beds. I'm quite comfortable here." Heero muttered, laying his head onto Duo's shoulder.  
  
"I'm glad, but how about shifting a bit so I can breathe tonight?" Duo asked, ever the jokester. Heero chuckled and shifted his torso off of Duo's chest. Duo raised his arms and secured them around Heero, "Never figured you to be a cuddler."  
  
"Never figured you to be the dominate one." Heero retorted as he shut his eyes.  
  
"Good night, Heero." Duo said, a smile lilting his voice slightly.  
  
"'Night koi."  
  
TBC. . .  
  
A/N: This is a continuation of the one up at top. Umm, this story isn't so messed up, but it might get worse. Please review, thanks. 


End file.
